Blood
by Amaelys
Summary: GinXtoshiro, Death-fic. Toshiro se rend au près de Gin prêt à mourir. je peux pas résumer plus sans spoiler l'histoire (elle n'est pas de moi je l'ai trouvée très belle donc je la poste)


Cette histoire n'est pas de moi si vous connaissez l'auteur e:ou le pairing original faites le moi savoir que je reverse à l'auteru tout le mérite qu'elle(il) doit.

**Blood**  
Je n'aime pas la couleur du sang. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Ce rouge si écœurant, si épais, dont je ne supporte pas la vue te colle à la peau. Tu empestes le sang et la mort, c'est vrai. J'aurais dû te haïr pour ça, te détester, te maudire pour cette odeur amère que tu dégageais, ce parfum morbide qui te suivait partout. Je suis persuadé que tu as aussi le goût du sang sur ta langue, cette saveur âcre et rouillée, ce goût de métal qui m'horrifie, me dégoûte et me fascine à la fois. Tu es comme lui, comme le sang. Tu m'écœures, tu me répugnes, tu m'effraies et tu me captives, tout ça à la fois.  
J'aurais du te haïr et je t'aime.  
Je t'aime ou je te hais ? Aucune importance. Aucune différence.  
Tu es entré dans ma vie comme si tu étais le soleil. En toi, j'ai retrouvé tout ce que mon âme demandait, tout ce que mon être aspirait... Tu es apparu, tel un dieu venu sur Terre pour m'accorder un vœu. Tu incarnais ma vie, un reflet à mes pensées. Avec toi, je n'avais plus peur de rien. Sauf de toi, bien sûr.  
Tu me fais peur et en même temps tu m'obsèdes. Ta peau d'albâtre, tes cheveux doux comme la soie, ton sourire tordu, tes yeux couleur sang bien cachés derrière tes paupières... tout, j'aime tout chez toi. Même l'odeur de sang que tu dégages, j'ai réussi à l'apprécier et à l'aimer. Ce sang fait partie de toi, et je veux t'aimer tout entièrement. Peu importe tes actes ou tes mots, je veux t'aimer. Non en fait, je t'aime déjà. Avec ou sans ta permission.  
Je t'aime de tout mon être. Tu l'ignores mais tu m'as emporté avec toi quand tu es parti au Hueco Mundo. Tu m'as capturé et depuis il n'y a pas un jour sans que je pense à toi. Tous me méprisent, tous me rejettent parce que je t'aime... J'ai perdu tous mes amis. Tous me considèrent comme traître parce je t'aime. Peut-être ont-ils raison, ou pas.  
Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime. Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je suis sur ce champ de bataille aujourd'hui.  
Tu n'as pas changé. Même dans cet habit blanc maculé du sang rouge de tes précédentes victimes, tu restes aussi noble et aussi beau que dans mon souvenir. Tu as les yeux fermés, comme d'habitude, pour ne pas voir toute cette horreur, toute cette aberration qu'est la guerre. Je le sais que tu gardes tes yeux fermés pour échapper à la réalité, que tu vis dans un rêve et que tu as peur de te réveiller. Je sais que tu ne les ouvres que pour te regarder dans la glace chaque matin, dans une ultime tentative pour te convaincre que la vie n'est pas un rêve. Mais que l'instant d'après, tu les refermes, trop peu courageux ou trop lâche pour affronter la vie. Mais j'ai compris plus tard que ce n'est pas de la lâcheté qui te pousse à vivre dans ton propre monde. C'est de la folie. Tu es fou, Gin, et c'est sur l'autel de ta folie que tu as sacrifié ton âme.  
Pourtant j'aime cette folie, puisqu'elle fait partie de toi. J'aime tout de toi et je veux n'être qu'à toi. Cela restera un doux rêve mais ce rêve me tue, Gin. Je t'aime et j'en crève. Tu dois t'en foutre, tu parais si détaché de tout... Et puis comment pourrais-tu voir mon amour alors que tu vis si déconnecté du monde ? Je t'aime, tu n'as rien vu et tu es bien le seul... Le gens me toisent parce que j'aime un traître. Dans le fond, ils n'ont pas tort, je suis minable. J'arrive plus à me regarder dans un miroir tellement je me fais honte. J'aurais dû partir avec toi ce jour-là. Tu ne m'en aurais pas empêché. Mais je suis resté... Par sens du devoir, par amitié. Et chaque jour, je maudis ma faiblesse. J'ai tout perdu ce jour-là.  
Je n'existe que parce que tu existes. Si je vis, c'est uniquement pour t'entendre respirer. Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, qui fera écho à ma respiration ? J'ai l'air bête, ici. Mes amis s'entêtent à vouloir te sortir de ma tête. Je ne veux pas, moi ! Tu m'as déjà tout pris Gin, je n'ai plus rien, plus rien à moi. Tu l'ignores mais tu es devenu mon oxygène et sans toi, j'étouffe. J'ai insisté pour venir sur le champ de bataille. Ils n'ont pas compris. Ils ont refusé. Mais je suis là. Et je suis sans arme. C'est pour mourir de ta main que je suis ici, Gin. Je ne souhaite plus que la mort puisque tu as pris ma vie.  
Tu es enfin face à moi. Tu es tellement beau, mon amour, même quand tu viens me tuer. Tu hausses les sourcils, tu as l'air surpris.  
-Tu es sans armes ?  
Ta voix. Ta douce voix si sensuelle qui glisse sur moi et qui m'embrase entièrement. Ooh Gin ! J'ai tant envie de toi, c'est horrible ! Mais c'est impossible. Il faut que je me reprenne !  
-Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre.  
Voilà, je l'ai dit. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, je le vois. Tu as l'air contrarié, t'aurais-je blessé ? Je ne supporte pas l'idée de te faire du mal, même si tu m'en as fait plus que n'importe qui. Je dois être maso.  
-Alors que veux-tu ?  
Je veux mourir. Je vais mourir. A vrai dire, ça ne compte plus. Alors je peux te dire... Mais tu ne comprendrais pas. Alors je tente le tout pour le tout, je fonce sur toi. Tu ne t'y attends pas et ramènes ton bras devant toi de façon à te protéger. Te protéger de quoi ? Tu es bien plus puissant que moi, je suis sans arme, de quoi as-tu peur ? De mon amour, peut-être ?  
Ton épée me transperce. Je l'ai fait exprès. La douleur est infime, comparée à celle que j'ai ressentie quand tu as disparu avec Aizen. Mon sang macule mon kimono et je m'effondre dans tes bras, ton épée fichée dans la poitrine. Tu ne comprends rien. Tu as ouvert tes yeux. Parce que j'ai transformé ton rêve en cauchemar. Pardonne-moi mais il le fallait. Parce qu'il ne faut pas que ma mort soit un rêve. C'est ça la réalité, Gin. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour... Je peux mourir en paix, dans tes bras.  
-Pourquoi ?  
Cette question fatale. Tant redoutée. J'avais préparé une réponse mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Je suis en train de mourir et... Oh et puis zut ! Je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. A ma surprise, tu ouvres la bouche et nos langues se caressent. Tendrement. Amoureusement. Notre baiser a un goût de sang. Le mien. Pourtant, je l'aime. Comme j'ai appris à t'aimer. Me pardonneras-tu de ne pas avoir pu t'aimer correctement ? Je n'espère pas. Je ne veux même pas. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que je t'aime comme personne n'a jamais aimé personne. Je t'aime d'un Amour infini et absolu et cet Amour m'as tué. Nos lèvres se séparent à regret et déjà je me sens partir. Il faut que je te le dise. Rien qu'une fois.  
-Je t'aime Gin.  
Tu pleures. Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer. Gin, arrête de pleurer, c'est trop ! Ne pleure pas ! Pas à cause de moi, pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer ! J'aimerais parler mais seul un liquide poisseux et rouge sort de mes lèvres. Tes sanglots redoublent. Pourquoi tu pleures ? Arrête mon amour, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer ! C'est pire que tout. Je lève une main tremblante. Aussitôt, tu l'agrippes et tu la portes à ton cœur. Mes yeux se ternissent et je meurs dans tes bras petit à petit. Je ne distingue plus rien, à part toi. Tu viens poser le dos de ma main sur ton front et tu chuchotes :  
-Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, hein ? Franchement, j'aurais pu m'en rendre compte avant... Mais j'ai rien voulu voir. Je m'en veux, si tu savais.  
Je tousse et fronce les sourcils. Tu souris malgré tes larmes et poursuis :  
-Je t'aime aussi.  
C'est décidément le plus beau jour de ma vie.  
Tu retires Shinzo de ma poitrine délicatement. Ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais. Je ne sens plus rien du tout... Un voile se pose sur mes yeux, mes forces déclinent, ma vie s'échappe par le trou béant dans ma poitrine. Je trouve la force encore de te sourire et d'ouvrir la bouche. Tu as compris. Tu te penches vers moi et je te murmure à l'oreille :  
-Adieu, mon amour.  
Puis le noir s'empare de mon esprit.

Gin regarde le corps sans vie qui gît dans ses bras puis le repose doucement contre le sol et le dispose correctement, les yeux fermés. Il reste un moment à contempler l'amour de sa vie puis prends Shinzo et place la lame sur son cœur.  
-Attends-moi, Toshiro. J'arrive.


End file.
